


Rejoinder

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [48]
Category: Fate/Zero, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bonding, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Kindred Spirits, Late Night Conversations, Library, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Random Encounters, Short One Shot, Study Group, Studying, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I didn’t think anyone else was there at this time of night.”
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight/Waver Velvet
Series: Crossovers [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291433
Kudos: 8





	Rejoinder

The library was quiet at night, especially here in the study room, surrounded by his books and nothing else. Waver drummed his fingers on his desk, grimacing at the paperwork in front of him. He didn’t know what to think of the quandary he was in; if he didn’t make up his schoolwork in time, then he would never become a great Magus. He shivered at the very thought, and he rubbed his hands together, warmth finally in his grasp. He found himself doing this more and more now, psyching himself up and burying himself in work, regardless of what the other students thought of him.

He was used to being on his own, given that he was never really the social type. There were only a few people he could confide in, but they weren’t here. No, they had their own plans, but that was simply fine with him; he couldn’t care less.

A figure then sat in the desk next to him, and Waver didn’t even notice him before an unfamiliar voice interrupted his pondering. 

“Need a hand?”

Waver turned in surprise, the papers he held flying down to the floor, as he set his eyes on the other man. “Whoa!”

The young man startled as well, his arms out defensively, as if in reflex. “Jeez, don’t freak out like that!”

Waver panted, his heart pounding in his chest. He took a few deep breaths before finally calming down. “Oh, sorry about that, you startled me.”

The man shifted in his seat, smiling wide, rubbing the back of his hand, chuckling bashfully. “Yeah, I get that a lot. I didn’t think anyone else was there at this time of night.”

Waver shrugged and then knelt down to get the papers lying in disarray on the floor. “I've always liked the peace and quiet that came with this time.”

The man nodded. “Yeah, me too,” he said before gathering a few papers and handing them to Waver. “What’s your name?”

“My name’s Waver, what’s yours?”

The man blinked, and then sat back in his seat. “The name’s Leorio.”

“Leorio? That’s an interesting name!”

“Aww, thanks. No one’s really said that before, most of the people I know get my name wrong even after they hear it.” Leorio remarked, crossing his arms, adjusting his small glasses.

Waver couldn’t help but grin, and a question soon popped into his head. “Hey, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. Are you a student?”

Leorio shook his head. “No, but I am studying to become a doctor, and I’ve heard about this place. I figured there could be some ideas and concepts on how to help people, with all its advanced technology and magic. I come here to the study area from time to time for research, to find whatever I can to help.”

Waver paused in setting his papers back on his desk, amazed at hearing Leorio’s goal, his dream to become a doctor, and he couldn’t help the smile on his face. “That sounds like a great goal to have, and I’m sure that with enough hard work, you’ll achieve it.”

“Oh, um, thanks, I appreciate that.”

Waver nodded in kind at Leorio. They then began their respective work at their desks in companionable silence. Waver certainly wasn't going to object to having Leorio by his side.


End file.
